The purpose of this core is to provide an experimental design, analytic, epidemiologic, and data management resource to the Conte Center. For data management roles in the administration of extant and new data files the core will provide a repository for the data in the Conte Center in a secured environment. Data will arrive from multiple sources on a multiple of media requiring sophisticated technology and software expertise to create the final relational database. From these permanent files, analytic files can be created for final analyses. In addition, the core will provide consultation in experimental design and data collection using epidemiological principles for clinical and experimental populations, and provide statistical assistance in the analysis and reporting the resulting data. Given the rich and complicated longitudinal nature of many of the clinical data bases, sophisticated statistical/epidemiologic techniques will be necessary to: (1) perform data reduction and imputation procedures, and (2) perform complex analysis of imaging, clinical data and animal studies. In addition to these roles, the core personnel will program and debug statistical and data management programs, explain statistical issues in design, provide statistical programming, explain results from programs, and assist in preparation and reporting of results of the analytic portions of papers. Finally, the statistician, data manager and data manager in this core will be available for consultation in analysis, experimental design, and power in formulating and honing research hypotheses into viable projects.